A Sexy Symphony
by MairiNathaira
Summary: Part of "A Mesmerising Medley" trilogy of ficlets.  While James laughs at the image of Sirius looking like a poncy pianist, Sirius wants to conduct a different sort of a symphonic masterpiece.  SLASH WARNING.


**Title**: A Sexy Symphony

**Author**: Mairi Nathaira

**Rating**: PG-13

**Category**: AU/AR, Humour, Established Relationship

**Notes**: The idea came to me when I was chatting with Carolinelamb! Many thanks to Luvscharlie for the beta!

**Summary**: While James laughs at the image of Sirius looking like a poncy pianist, Sirius wants to conduct a different sort of a symphonic masterpiece.

**Pairing**: Sirius/James

**Warnings**: None

**Dedications**: None

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and the wonderful JK Rowling. I do not own them, despite the fact I wish I could own SS, RL, and SB. The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself.

**Feedback**: All comments and criticisms are welcomed there. If it's flame then don't bother for I will put them in my trashcan or blog about it and laugh at you.

* * *

Sirius scowled at James, who at the moment was too busy laughing his head off to even notice the angry look.

"James? Shut it! I swear, mate, your laugh is like a bloody foghorn!"

"Sorry, sorry," James said, still laughing, his upper body bent over as he heaved for breath. "It's just that . . . I can't see you playing the piano, ever! Wearing all those poncy looking dress robes at recitals . . . that's just fucking brilliant. I bet you looked like a right stiff in those!"

"The dress robes were not _poncy_ looking!"

"Don't lie! I've seen your dress robes before, the ones your mum made you wear. They were quite horrid, with all those frills, so I'm imagining the recital ones to be even worse!"

Sirius groaned and banged his head on the closed cover of the piano keys, ignoring his pounding headache and wondering why he was an idiot to tell James about his piano skills. He hadn't meant to tell James this. In fact, he'd never wanted to tell any of his friends, but it'd just accidentally come out when he and James had discovered a rather dusty and neglected piano in the back of the Potter family's house.

As James continued to laugh like a twit, Sirius took a seat on the hard, cold bench and turned his glare at the piano. It was a grand piano, black, looking forlorn and unused, but he could see that it was majestic back in the day when it was still being played. The upright piano at his former home was nothing compared to this beauty in front of him. It just needed some cleaning to be grand once more.

Wordlessly, he lifted the cover up, and he stared at the ivory keys, impressed that they hadn't yellowed with age, and the black keys that punctuated the overall appearance. He glided his fingers over the smooth and cold keys, and he mentally began to hum a song, a Beethoven sonata he loved, and he could see the notes arrange themselves in front of him as his fingers moved on their own to their starting positions. His right foot found the pedal it automatically sought out, and he began to play.

He could no longer hear James' loud laughter; he only heard the song that was coming from the piano, the song he was playing from memory and from his heart. Yes, he'd always hated those recital outfits, and he didn't want to admit he could play since it was something his parents had forced him into, but despite everything, he loved the piano. It was an outlet for him and it was something that allowed him to be _him_.

When he came to the end of the song, he stilled his hands, his fingers still curved, and he opened his eyes. He glanced at James, whose mouth was opened wide, whose eyes were large behind his spectacles.

Sirius broke the silence. "Well?"

James closed his mouth and a slow smirk came onto his lips. "Well, poncy or not, I'm impressed!"

"Only impressed?" Sirius raised his eyebrow, moved the bench back a bit, and pulled James in front of him. He tugged James' head close to his and said, "How about I show you another use for a piano . . . which will leave you not only impressed, but it will be a concerto for you to remember?"

"You seem too cocky about that," James quipped back.

"Cocky? Why, Prongs, my boy, that's an excellent choice of word." Sirius moved until only a hair separated his and James' lips. "An excellent choice."

"Well, _Padfoot_, will you just fucking snog me already?"

Sirius pushed James back, ignoring the loud cacophony James' arse made on the key. "I will, but I want to hear you serenade me . . . with your arse. And then I want you to give me a wonderful cantata of how much you worship me when I suck that gorgeous cock of yours."

He heard James' breath hitch. "Fine, Sirius, fine. If it's a sexy symphony you want, then I'll give you one hell of a show."

Words: 695

Completed December 7, 2010


End file.
